


Your Body Is Poetry (Speak To Me)

by Kawaiibooker



Series: Xmas Supply Drop [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and Pequod being the best wingman ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: Kaz is into wearing lingerie. Venom is into Kaz wearing lingerie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polyphaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/gifts).



> Written for [2016 Xmas MGS Supply Drop](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2016_xmas_supply_drop)!
> 
> Prompt: "Kaz has always thought it'd be really hot to get off on being fucked in a dress/lingerie and V is happy to lovingly oblige." (Bonus: Can be anytime between '84 and '95. Kaz can have better prosthetics or not I'm not too picky just no weird sissification talk or anything, dude just straightforward looks nice in lingerie ok)
> 
> Merry Christmas!

The iDroid beeps once, pulling Venom Snake from a state of blissful half-sleep. Blinking blearily, he rights himself, sparing a glance at Pequod who is barely more than a silhouette in the cockpit lights. “ETA?”, Snake rasps and rubs at his eye before he reaches for the device blinking for his attention.

Pequod looks over his shoulder, flashing him a smile. “Ah, good, you're awake. Should be arriving in a few minutes or so, I already reported to base that we're coming.”

“Hm.” The screen flashes brightly as the iDroid is turned on. It distracts Snake from an actual response for a second, its blue light illuminating his face as he scrolls down to the notification. “Thanks, that's–“

A message pops up. Venom opens it – and loses track of the conversation altogether. _Waiting for you ;)_ it states right under the attached picture of delicate cream-colored fabric over equally pale skin. There's a hint of a sharp hipbone and a trail of blonde hair disappearing into the opened fly of dark grey slacks.

 _Kaz._ Heat drops in Venom's gut instantly, his gaze helplessly stuck to the photo–

“... Boss?”

He shakes himself out of it. “Uh, yeah?” Even after he looks up, blurred impressions of the image appear everytime he blinks. It's _distracting_.

“You, um, didn't finish what you were...” Despite the semi-darkness of the chopper Venom sees the exact moment Pequod's eyes fall on the iDroid in the rearview mirror. The pause that follows is more than awkward.

“Nevermind.”

Venom sighs, wordlessly giving up on saving his dignity. His pilot has seen too much anyways. Instead he presses the button that opens up the iDroid's virtual keypad and starts typing:

_:-) see you soon_

*

It began with a flash of plain black lace. Kaz had bent down to pick his crutch up – “I got this”, he murmured to Snake, who had made a move to help – and, for one brief moment, his shirt had ridden up. The thought of what Kaz was hiding beneath his usual uniform followed him the rest of the day and was only laid to rest when Venom had him bared and panting under him that night.

Kaz has become bolder ever since. The fabrics he chooses varies from covered to see-through, from muted to bright colors depending on his mood; Snake loves them all, taking the time between kisses to lean back and appreciate his lover's choice of the day.

This, however, is new. And effective. Venom wraps up his post-mission duties in record speed, keeping an eye on his iDroid in case there's an update to the situation but Kaz remains idle. _That damn tease_ , Snake mentally huffs, jogging up to their shared room while thumbing the clasp of his tactical gear open. Opening the door is but an afterthought, Venom's mind already three steps ahead–

“Kaz, I swear if you–“

Again it's the sight of Kaz that makes it impossible for Snake to finish his sentence. Sitting on the bed, he leans back on his hand with his legs spread, his single foot dangling over the edge; Venom's gaze trails from the flimsy lace on his pecs to the piece stretched over his groin down to the stockings held by the garter belt around his waist and back up again. All is held together by silk ribbons, matching in color to the rest of the set, a fine beige just a shade or two darker than Kaz's skin.

A near-transparent robe covering his shoulders and arm gives an illusion of modesty. Venom is not fooled by it one bit.

“You were saying?” Kaz tilts his head and smiles sweetly, enjoying Venom's speechlessness. Instead of attempting an answer, Venom closes the door behind himself before he makes his way to the bed, losing one piece of clothing after another without regard to where it lands on the floor.

He's down to his briefs when he finally kneels on the bed, straddling Kaz's lap easily and pulling him into a kiss with a rumbled “C'mere”. There's nothing chaste about it; Venom pushes into Kaz's mouth instantly, his tongue lapping up his breathy moan as his hands slide the robe down his shoulders, careful not to undo the ribbons tied there.

But Venom doesn't make himself comfortable just yet. Kaz went through the trouble of one-handedly tying half a dozen knots for him – the least he can do is acknowledge his hard work. Thus Venom pauses, breaking the kiss with a gentle nip to Kaz's bottom lip. “Show it off for me?”, he asks, voice low and tinged with warmth, and hums happily at Kaz's nod.

They rearrange: Venom moves off him to lie on his side, head propped up on his bionic hand and eye fixed on Kaz, who gets on his knees and straightens his back, presenting himself for his lover's gaze. Venom takes him in silently, reaching out to trace the flowery pattern of one of the stockings.

“Like it?” Kaz's tone betrays his wavering confidence, the subtle doubt that lingers no matter how many times they do this. Venom knows not to let him wait too long, leaning close to place his lips on the very edge of the fabric.

“One of my favorites so far. Feels expensive, too.”

Kaz runs his hand down his chest, making sure to catch Snake's eye before tugging at it teasingly. His nipples peek out between the petals, still covered enough to be enticing. “That's because it was. Consider it an early Christmas present, hmm?”

“Heh, gotcha. Won't unwrap it, though, it's too pretty.” Venom laughs when Kaz predictably shoves him away, grumbling under his breath. Latching onto Kaz's thigh as to not lose his balance and fall off the bed, Venom smooths his ruffled feathers with a more expedient touch to his waist. “No compliments, got it.”

“And you're still talking because...?”

Suddenly Venom _pulls_ and Kaz falls into him with a startled yelp, catching himself against the headrest. Any further protest gets swallowed by Venom's lips as he kisses him, pushing Kaz until his back hits the mattress and Venom covers him with his body. “I'm talking”, he whispers hotly against Kaz's opened mouth, “because I know you like it. Don't you, Kaz?”

“Prove it”, Kaz pants, the moan that follows rendering the words moot. Nonetheless Venom looks him square in the eyes and accepts the challenge, “Turn around”, he says – _commands_ – and grins when he feels Kaz's hips twitch against his own. Kaz's glare rivals the one he uses on unwilling recruits and yet he complies, rolling on his stomach–

“Wait”, Venom tells him more gently, catching him with a hand on his waist. He shuffles over to fit his chest to Kaz's back, tugging at Kaz to lean back so he can spoon him comfortably, then he nudges Kaz's shoulder with his chin. “Like this.”

There's some tension in Kaz's body still, some unease that makes it impossible for him to let go completely. Venom's fully aware that this way, Kaz is facing the door – bared to anyone who decides to come into the room uninvited.

“Pequod's keeping the coast clear”, he sooths, nipping at Kaz's neck and caressing his side to get him to relax. “And before you ask, he offered it himself. Said he, uh, doesn't wanna explain the noises to anyone come morning.”

As expected Kaz chuckles a little. He exhales, reaching for V's hand that came to rest on Kaz's stomach. “We owe him a raise, don't we?”

“Yup.” Venom nuzzles Kaz's hair, squeezing his fingers once. He replaces the grip with his prosthetic hand, sliding his organic one between them to follow the dip of Kaz's spine down to his tailbone. The tip of his fingers brush lace. Venom pauses. “Earlier, when you said 'waiting' did you mean–?”

Kaz outright laughs this time. He wiggles his ass against Venom's clothed crotch shamelessly, humming a pleased note at the half-hard bulge he finds there. “Yes. In a hurry?”

A quick dip between Kaz's asscheeks confirms he's already lubed up. Venom moans softly at the thought of Kaz preparing himself for him, his cock throbbing once. “You're the one who teased”, he reminds him belatedly, thoroughly distracted by the feeling of wet heat around his fingers as he pushes two in to make sure Kaz is loose enough.

Kaz, in turn, presses back, the hard grip of his hand making Venom's bionics creak. “Told ya, I'm ready”, he breathes, canting his hips into the careful probing.

It's then that Venom stands before a difficult decision: either push Kaz's panties aside to gain access and risk ruining them in the process or take them off altogether. Looking down Kaz's front, his cock straining against delicately pale lace, Venom decides the view is too good to deny himself. Going with the first option, Venom pulls out to free his own cock from its cotton confines, spreading the residue lube over his length before he hooks his finger around the hindering fabric and tugs. The ribbons are tied with enough give to allow the stretch, although not by much. Venom doesn't hear Kaz complain, though, just a quiet hiss of “Careful–“ at the friction added to his lace-covered erection.

“Yeah.” Venom guides the tip of his cock to Kaz's entrance, wincing at the drag of fabric against his sensitive skin. He pushes in the slightest bit, exhaling hard as he's slowly engulfed in slick warmth. “Yeah, I gotcha.”

In front of him Kaz bows his head and _breathes_ , pressing his mouth to the covers in an attempt to muffle his moans. Venom huffs, snaking an arm around Kaz's front to tilt his chin up. “Don't. Lemme hear you.”

The first full thrust has Kaz panting openly, “More”, he demands, voice hoarse from arousal and Venom gives him just that, reaching down to lift Kaz's leg and press in as deeply as possible, his groin snug against Kaz's ass.

Again Kaz hisses, squirming in Venom's grip. Venom frowns and stops, glancing up at Kaz's profile. His mouth is flat, eyes closed in concentration. “Hurts?”

Kaz blinks, shakes his head. He reconsiders. “...A little. Too much friction. No, no that”, he protests when Venom draws away, “Too tight. The–”

Venom cups Kaz's cock through his panties; Kaz's groan sounds relieved and pained all at once, “Ah, yeah, _careful_ ”, he repeats, nonetheless thrusting with force into Venom's warm palm.

“Kaz, wait–“ Slipping his hand inside, Venom cradles Kaz's erection, the patterned fabric digging into the back of his hand instead. “Better?”

“Much.” Kaz huffs a laugh at Venom's grumbled “Sorry 'bout that”. “Wasn't exactly bad just...”

“Too much?”, Venom supplies, shifting Kaz against him so he can maintain his grip where it counts. He tucks his head over Kaz's shoulder, satisfied that he can glimpse most of his lace-clad body this way.

A hum is all he gets, Kaz's attention elsewhere – judging by the way he nudges his hips back, his thoughts circle around the hard length still buried deep inside. Venom gets the hint and thrusts, tightening his grasp on Kaz's cock at the same time; his reward is a long groan, louder than the previous ones before Kaz bites his lip.

“V–“

But Venom shushes him. “Don't think, Kaz. Enjoy. Clear coast, remember? Wanna hear you.” Pushing hard once, twice, Venom smiles at Kaz's response, his moans going completely unchecked this time. “Good, that's it. Moan for me.”

“T-talking again”, Kaz gasps, white-knuckling his grip on Venom's prosthetic. Repeating his move, Venom is certain he's hitting Kaz's prostate by the look of bliss on his face.

Making sure to use the tone of voice Kaz loves, Venom asks, “Is that a complaint?”

“No.” Another thrust, another noisy moan of Venom's name. “Keep going, ah, please–“

 _Begging, huh?_ Venom doesn't tease him for it, sensing by the tightness of his entrance and the pre-cum slicking up his hand that Kaz is pretty far gone already. Instead he turns his head and presses his mouth close to Kaz's ear:

“You look so good in these, y'know that? Look down, Kaz. Look at how slick you are just from my hand on you and my cock inside you–“

Kaz does. Venom feels his cock jump in his hand.

“Yeah, there you go. You're close, hmm?” Venom rubs his nose against his sweaty neck, breathing in the smell of sex and _Kaz_. It shoots straight to his cock just as the unfamiliar friction of lace against skin does, nudging him closer and closer to orgasm. “You gonna come?”

“Yeah”, Kaz groans, fully surrounded by Venom as he grinds back on his cock, then into his hand at his front, “Yeah, _yes_ , please, V– Ah–“

Venom pants with him, his cock throbbing to the thundering of his heart in his chest. “I could– could hold you back, Kaz”, he chuckles darkly, breathlessly, “Take you to the edge and leave you there, over and over. 's what you get for _teasing_ –“

Kaz decides not to take the risk or maybe, he's just _that_ close – faster than Venom can react, he lets go of him to squeeze Venom's hand tighter around himself. Jerking forward, Kaz spills between Venom's fingers and all over his own stomach, screaming out his pleasure with a hoarse yell.

The sight of Kaz quite literally creaming his panties does Venom in for good; shoving himself inside roughly, his cock pulses, emptying all he has to give in four, five powerful thrusts. Breathing heavily, Venom collapses against Kaz, feeling a little faint after being caught off-guard like that.

“Ouch”, Kaz mumbles into the silence. Venom picks his head up to see him rub at his throat and hums, kissing the back of his neck.

“Too much?”

Kaz shakes his head, “No”, turning enough to give him a peck on the lips. “I asked for it.”

“That you did.”

Gingerly Venom eases out of Kaz, only sparing a glance at the mess of lube and cum he leaves behind, then leans forward to let go of Kaz's softened cock and slip out his underwear. There's an imprint of the lace's floral plattern on the back of his hand. The fabric itself, well...

“Oh. So much for not ruining them.”

“Hmm?”

“Look down.”

Kaz does.

“So much for that”, he confirms, sighing. He looks back at Venom's guilty expression and smiles after a moment of consideration, kissing him properly this time. “Worth it though. Merry Christmas, V."

“Thanks, Kaz.” Venom pauses. “So, about the talking–"

“Oh, shut up already!"

**Author's Note:**

> Reference for Kaz's lingerie [here](http://www.myla.com/images/1-SS16/homepage/homequadratinoatelier429407.jpg) (with extra garter belt just because I can).
> 
> I was very tempted to make Kaz wear [this](http://www.glamour.com/images/fashion/2015/11/victorias-secret-fantasy-bra-karolina-kurkova-20061-h724.jpg) instead. Why?
> 
> a) "We'll make diamonds from their ashes... and other things, maybe."
> 
> b) *V voice* "Turns out there ARE angels in our heaven, Kaz." - *Kaz voice* "You have to /stop/."
> 
> That is all.


End file.
